DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): In this project, we propose to investigate the brain's response to acupuncture, an ancient Eastern medical method, by using a modern neuroimaging technology. Recent developments in the field of functional neuroimaging enable us to noninvasively measure blood oxygenation changes in response to a stimulus. The MR signal changes in conjunction with an appropriate statistical model can be used to detect and localize brain activation. Therefore, it is possible to measure the brain's response to acupuncture and identify the anatomic centers involved in this process. Our preliminary data of visual and auditory acupuncture point stimulation demonstrates increased activation in the associated cortices. The overall goals of this project are 1) to validate and characterize acupuncture-induced brain activation using functional magnetic resonance imaging, 2) to characterize the brain's response to different types of sham acupuncture points compared to real acupuncture points. Acupuncture is becoming more popular in Western society for medical treatment, as evidenced by the 15 million Americans who have reported treatment with acupuncture in the last year [Chicago Tribune, 2/ 11/99]. The World Health Organization reports that there are approximately 10,000 acupuncture specialists in the U.S., and an estimated 3,000 practicing acupuncturists are physicians. In 1993 the Food and Drug Administration reported that Americans were spending $500 million per year on acupuncture treatment. Nevertheless, a scientific understanding of the neuroanatomical centers involved and the method of treatment will be necessary for the widespread medical acceptance of acupuncture. In addition, since functional magnetic resonance imaging is a noninvasive, whole brain method used to visualize cortical activation, a clearer understanding of the neural substrate associated with acupuncture is likely to provide considerable insights into acupuncture treatment.